Mi Perdición
by Azul Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke tiene 10 años mas qué Sakura, pero eso no evita que Sakura lo excite. -Sasuke, la dejamos en tus manos… -Cuida de nuestra reina… CONFIO EN TI SASUKE, CONFIO EN TI SASUKE, CONFIO EN TI SASUKE… -Las palabas de Kisashi y Mebuki resonaban en mi cabeza, ¿Era posible?, confiaban en mí, pero…ya era tarde, muy tarde… -Sakura se había convertido en mi perdición.
1. Chapter 1

-**_Sasuke, la dejamos en tus manos_**_-_esas eran las palabras de Mebuki Haruno, la mejor amiga de mi madre, los Uchiha y los Haruno eran familias muy unidas. Mebuki me estaba pidiendo que cuidara por un tiempo a su hija, ella y Kisashi viajarían por unos temas de negocios, yo era la única persona de confiar.

-Hmp, descuiden la cuidare bien-les dije, sin más bien recuerdo, su hija tenía unos 10 años menos que yo, lo único que recuerdo de ella que fue la última vez que la había visto que era cuando yo tenía 15 años fue un su cumpleaños número 5. La chica era una enana insoportable, bueno o lo era para mí, tenía un cabello raro, era rosa, el color que más odio en la vida. Era una nena intolerable, insoportable, tenía a su edad a muchos chicos atrás, lo que más bien recuerdo que era traviesa.

-**_Cuida de nuestra reina, dile que lamentamos no poder estar por un tiempo, cuídala mucho por favor, confió en ti Sasuke_**-asentí con la cabeza, esa chica debía tener unos 15 o 16 años de edad, no sería un problema, oh eso creo.

-**_Gracias Sasuke, estaremos llamando, en una hora sale del colegio, ah y debes quedarte en la práctica. El colegio es donde tú mismo has ido, ahora adiós y gracias Sasuke_**-¡Genial!, tendré que quedarme en una práctica de no sé qué de una niñata que no tolero.

-Adiós y suerte-les saludos, me sonríen entran al auto, yo por mi parte entro a mi casa, cierro la puerta y camino al baño. Luego de unos minutos salí envuelto con una toalla, busque en mi closet y saque un jean color negro, una remera suelta de color negra haciendo juego, me vestí y me calce con unas converse negras. Peine mí cabello como pude, luego me perfume, tome mis llaves de mi auto mi celular, entre otras cosas y salí de la casa. Subí al auto y empecé a conducir, Mebuki me había dicho en donde estudiaba, era el mismo en donde hace años estudie, ahora era un actor, modelo y líder de una banda muy conocida, en fin era muy conocido por la sociedad, aparte de ser hijo de una diseñadora muy famosa y dueño de las empresas de autos más reconocida.

Después de conducir por media hora llegue al colegio, no había cambiado en nada, frene y salí del auto, me quede apoyado en la puerta, me puse unas gafas para que no notaran quien era, de pronto veo una multitud de chicos rodeando a alguien. Lo único que identifico bien es una cabellera rosa saliendo en apuros de esa multitud, creo que la buscaban a ella.

-¡Sakura, kyaa eres una rompe corazones!-grito una rubia, Sakura, si era esa niñata la vi bien, traía puesta una falda de color rojo con rayas negras y verdes tipo escocesa le llegaba hasta por unos 3 dedos del muslo, vi sus piernas y eran largas y bien torneadas, traía una camisa de color blanco que le quedaba apretada del lado del busto, un gran tamaño por cierto, vi como corría y rebotaban sus pechos, tenía una corbata del mismo color que su falda haciendo juego. Su cabello seguía siendo rosa, lo traía peinado con una altísima coleta. La enana intolerable estaba hecha una hermosa mujer.

-¡Sakura!-vi que todos les gritaban barbaridades, como que salgan con ella, que les muestre sus pechos, que tengan sexo con ella, en fin eran insoportables.

-¡Basta, uno, no saldré con ninguno, dos, jamás les mostraría mis pechos a ustedes ni a nadie, tres, si tengo sexo no será con ustedes si no con mi novio, no pierdan el tiempo con migo!-veo que camina hacia mi apretando sus puños, parece enfadada.

-Hmp, que carácter-exclamo.

-Eso a ti no te importa, supongo que eres Sasuke ¿Verdad?-me pregunta, asiento.

-Cuanto tiempo Sasuke-kun, ¿Cómo has estado?-me pregunta como si nada con un tono feliz, acaso ¿Es bipolar?, hace unos momentos estaba enfadada.

-¡Sakura!-veo que la rubia viene hacia nosotros.

-Ino, ¿Qué pasa?-veo que le pregunta Sakura, Ino la rubia se llama Ino.

-¿Quién eres tu guapo?-me pregunta alzando una ceja.

-Ino te presento a Shizuke él es un amigo mío-le dice Sakura, menos mal que mintió.

-Sakura es ¿Tu amigo?, pss para mi te lo recontra follas, ¿Quién no?, además lo que has dicho a los idiotas que te siguen queda claro ¡El guapote es tu novio!-veo como a Sakura se le torna las mejillas en rojo, yo miro a través de los anteojos a la rubia, ¿Qué cosas decía?

-Ino, no es nada mío, es solo un amigo de la familia y tiene 10 años más que yo-le dijo Sakura, capaz así se calma esa rubia.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-le pregunto la rubia, Sakura y yo la miramos con cara de WTF, esta chica era extraña.

-Ino hoy tengo práctica, así que debo irme, deja de decir idioteces-le dijo Sakura a Ino, veo que a Ino se le forma un sonrisa, esa chica era extraña.

-Ok, pediré un talle más de tu ropa de porrista, eh, ¿Qué haces para que te aumente tanto?-le pregunta Ino, ¿De qué habla ahora?

-Ino, no hace falta que grites mi problemas de tamaño, te he dicho que no como nada-le responde Sakura, ya entiendo no le entra la ropa de porrista, como no, tiene demasiado por su edad.

-Ay Sakura, acuérdate mañana juegan los chicos, ¿Hablaras con Gaara?-le pregunta Ino a Sakura, veo como se pone roja, Gaara, ¿Quién es ese?

-Ino, él y yo, solo somos amigos-le responde Sakura, ¿no notan que estoy aquí, en frente de ellas?

-Lo sé pero él no siente lo mismo, ¿Qué harás?-le pregunta Ino a Sakura, veo que Sakura se acomoda la coleta.

-Ino, hablamos luego ¿Si?, Shizuke ¿nos podemos ir?-me pregunta asiento y le abro la puerta del lado de acompañante.

-Adiós Saku, me cuentas como te fue en la práctica- Sakura asiente y sube al auto.

-Adiós-le digo a la rubia.

-Adiós y cuídala, no la vallas a querer violar en el auto- asiento y subo al auto, comienzo a conducir.

-¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunto.

-Tengo practica de patinaje, supongo que debes saber dónde queda ¿No?-me pregunta rodeo lo ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Hmp, ¿Dónde queda?-le pregunto nuevamente.

-Llévame a la pista de hielo de Konoha-me responde y asiento.

-¿Por qué esos chicos te perseguían?-le pregunto.

-Porque son unos idiotas- me responde, alzo una ceja.

-¿Idiotas?-pregunto.

-¿Por qué preguntas tanto?-me pregunta- Si más bien recuerdo, no me tolerabas-me dice.

-Hmp, ya llegamos-le digo y paro el auto.

-Gracias por traerme-me dice y abre la puerta del auto mientras salía no puede evitar ver su falda, tenía un buen trasero.

-Hmp-exclamo y bajo del auto, aseguro el auto y comienzo a caminar junto a Sakura, entramos a la enorme pista de patinaje.

-Espérame, iré a pedir unos patines-me dice y asiento. Veo cómo se va corriendo, me siento en una de las bancas que hay. Luego de unos minutos aparece Sakura patinando y con unos patines en mano.

-Hmp, llegaste-exclamo y ella asiente.

-Si, ten-me dice entregándome los patines.

-No, no patino, te espero sentado-le digo.

-Ok, te dejo aquí por si quieres, adiós-me dice y se va patinando rápidamente, la veo como patina se ve hermosa, da unos saltos, parece como si amara el patinaje. Luego de una hora se acerca a mí.

-Listo nos podemos ir-me dice y asiento.

Después de una hora llegamos a mi departamento.

-Bonito departamento-me dice.

-Gracias-le digo y sonríe.

-¿Vives solo?-me pregunta.

-Si, ven te mostrare tu habitación-le dije, empecé a caminar y ella me seguía- Aquí es-le digo y abro la puerta para entrar.

-Valla, es muy linda gracias, debería pasar por mi casa-me dice.

-Tus padres trajeron tus cosas-le digo.

-¿Te molesto?-me pregunto, la mire sorprendido.

-Hmp, si quieres date un baño-le digo.

-Si-me dice-¿En dónde queda el baño?-me pregunto.

-Hmp, está adentro de la habitación-le respondo.

-Gracias-me dice y entra a la habitación. Me siento en el sofá y prendo mi enorme plasma, luego de quince minutos oigo un grito.

-Kyaaaaaaaa….-se escucha, rápidamente corro, entro a la habitación de Sakura, abro la puerta el baño y ella….

-Sakura…


	2. Chapter 2

**#2: Situaciones incomodas**

-Kyaaaaaaaa….-se escucha, rápidamente corro, entro a la habitación de Sakura, abro la puerta el baño y ella….

-Sakura…-susurro-

-Sasuke -exclama sorprendida.

-Sakura-exclamo, estaba con la camisa puesta, no tenía la corbata y…estaba sin su falda pero tenía un mini short color bordo, no tenía sus medias así que se podía observar bien sus largas piernas , era un poco petisa, debía medir unos 1,40 cm, era bajita yo media 1,80 cm, si era muy bajita. Su cabello lo tenía suelto y salvajemente. Se veía…sexy…si esa era la palabra, sentí una fuerte punzada en la punta de mi pene…acaso… ¡¿Esta niñata, enana malcriada, bipolar me excitaba?! Eso no era posible, no, no, no era posible capaz no haber tenido sexo esta mañana me hizo mal. Si de seguro es eso.

-¿Te quedaras viéndome mientras me baño?-esa pregunta de Sakura hizo que reaccionara. Trague saliva.

-No me ocasiona ningún deseo de verte, solo vine por gritaste-le digo, trato de estar normal no le puedo decir "_Sakura verte así, hizo que sienta una punzada en la punta de mi miembro"._

-Solo grite, porque tienes las cortinas hermosas, son de un diseño único, ¡Me encanta!-grito, ¿Tanto quilombo por esa mierda?, ¿Por unas cortinas de mierda?, estaba confirmado no era fácil convivir con una adolescente, no, no, menuda mierda de lio en la que me metí.

-Hmp, estás loca adiós-le dije y salí rápidamente del baño, suspire fuertemente eso había sido una situación muy incómoda. Salí del cuarto y camine hacia el mío, entre y tome mi celular marqué rápidamente el número de Mei. Menos mal me contesto rápido, necesitaba descargarme, arregle con ella para la noche en su casa. Mei era una chica con la que a veces pasaba las noches, sabia como a mí me gustaba hacerlo, no éramos nada serio aunque varias veces me lo ha plantado. Soy un hombre de una sola noche, una mujer, hijos en fin una familia es lo que menos quiero.

-Ding Dong-había sonado el timbre, salí de mi habitación y camine hasta la puerta.

-Voy-grite, abrí la puerta y era Hinata mi vecina, era una linda joven, sus ojos eran como perlas, su cabello era largo hasta la cintura y de color peliazul, Hinata era una chica muy blanca. En cuanto su cuerpo, nunca le preste atención, el que sí lo hizo fue Naruto.

-Hola Sasuke-kun-me saludo con su tono amable como siempre.

-Hola Hinata ¿Qué necesitabas?-le pregunte.

-Es que escuche que alguien, mejor dicho una chica que grito-Hinata me respondió y se me cayó una enorme gota.

-Sasuke-kun-me di vuelta y si era ¡Sakura con tan solo una toalla!, mire a Hinata que estaba roja.

-Yo…lo siento los interrumpí, oh como lo siento-exclama Hinata, noooo lo que menos seria es hacerlo que esa enana bipolar, ¡Por Kami! Hinata pensó mal.

-Descuida, ya he terminado ahora ya me voy, pero Sasuke ¿En dónde dejaste mi ropa?-Sakura me pregunta eso, miro de nuevo a Hinata estaba mas roja, de seguro pensó que le pague a Sakura para tener relaciones, que le quite la opa como salvaje y ahora ella no la encontraba, esto era otra situación incómoda.

-Yo adiós, lo siento-se fue disparando Hinata, mire a Sakura y estaba roja.

-Yo…lo siento, capaz era tu novia ¡Discúlpame!-me grito.

-Hmp, no es eso, la chica pensó…-exclame, no me atrevía a decirlo.

-Pensó que yo era una prostituta a quien le pagaste para que se acueste contigo, ¿Es eso?-¿Cómo podía decirlo tan así?, si un suspiro y asentí.

-Valla, luego iré a disculparme pero antes hace frio-exclamo, ¿Cómo no iba a tener frio? Estaba desnuda.

-Ven, te daré tus maletas-les digo y me sigue, entramos a mi habitación.

-Es un poco oscura-exclama Sakura.

-Odio lo rosa-le digo.

.Por lo que me importa que odies a mi cabello-me dice.

-Hmp, allí están tus cosas-le digo, Sakura asiente y empieza a caminar hacia las cosas, veo que está mojando todo- Sakura podes quedar electrocutada-le digo y se da la vuelta.

-¿Desde cuándo te importo?-me pregunta con una ceja alzada, acto que la hace ver sexy, muerdo mi lado inferior.

Hmp, estas mojando todo, no tengo ganas de secar-le digo y veo que empieza tomar sus maletas.

-Uchiha, solo será un tiempo cree que para mí también es difícil vivir contigo, no solo porque eres mayor que yo si no porque eres un amargado, frio, egocéntrico, estúpido-no la deje continuar.

-Haruno, si me sigues diciendo esas-ahora ella me interrumpía.

-¿Qué?, ¿Me castigaras?, ¿Qué me harás?-todo lo que me pregunta la hace ver tan sexy, admito que si era mayor ya estaría n la cama haciéndolo con ella, el piso esta resbaloso, me resbalo y caigo sobre el sofá que tenía en la habitación, por impulso tomo la mano e Sakura y cae conmigo, pero no cae sobre mi sino que su cabeza cae en mi entrepierna. ¡Diablos! Esto era otra situación incómoda…

-Sasuke-kun yo te quiero…


End file.
